tales_of_ages_lotr_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbar
Faction Umbar is a growing nation however is still heavy WIP below is a list of planned builds History Lore The Corsairs of Umbar are a race of Men, or specifically of corrupted Númenóreans, in Middle-earth, known for their piracy of ships along the coasts of Gondor. Umbar was an old Númenórean haven settled by the King's Men a proud faction loyal to the King and opposed to the divine authority of the Valar. After the downfall of Númenor, the Umbar settlers further descended into evil, and were called the Black Númenóreans. They took to pillaging and piracy along the coasts of Gondor, but in TA 933 Umbar was conquered by Gondor; however Umbar was besieged by the Black Númenóreans and Haradrim until TA 1050, when the siege was over after being defeated by King Hyarmendacil I of Gondor. During the Kin-strife, the defeated rebels of Gondor fled to Umbar, being called Corsairs, most of them being Dúnedain. At this time Umbar became the hated enemy of Gondor, from TA 1448 to TA 1810. Over time these sailors drew to their number various outlaws and brigands from outlying settlements surrounding the Anduin, and they took to raiding along the southern coast of Gondor, intercepting merchant vessels and abducting women to bolster their dissident community. They were also slavers and would often seize a ship's crew along with her cargo; if any resisted, they would be thrown overboard. In TA 1810 Gondor retook Umbar, but shortly after, in TA 18461, Umbar was lost to Haradrim and new Corsairs emerged. Since then and by the time of the War of the Ring, the Corsairs had mixed with the Southrons, becoming a mixed people where Númenórean blood was mostly gone. During the War of the Ring at the time of the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, a Corsair fleet on route to Harlond after overrunning Pelargir with intentions of further raids on Gondor and to aid the forces of Mordor in the battle. Aragorn, with the help of the Grey Company, Legolas, Gimli, and the Army of the Dead, drove the Corsairs off and captured their ships and rowed them to Minas Tirith to relieve the siege of the city. In that battle, the Dead fulfilled their oath to Isildur and were finally able to rest in peace. Players Territories 'The Silent Tower & The Ivory Hall ' Perceived as the seat of government, the Silent Tower is anything but. It in truth serves an important function within the constant power struggle that is Umbar. The most powerful and influential Corsair Captains, the wealthiest merchants and owners of the Houses of Umbar, might occasion to meet here under parley. One might petition the other for alliance, or wish to discuss heated passions in matters of death and intrigue. The sheer might of the variant factions and their mutual service to the Shadow keeps them from each other's throats in open warfare, but assassination is rife, and rivalry is paramount. In truth, this organization, the Hi-Bajrak, exists only in name. Its members are those mentioned. They meet in the Ivory Hall, for such it is, and it is sworn that all who come to the Ivory Hall do so under the conditions of Parley. No blood can be spilled within the Ivory Hall or the Silent Tower. To the people, the single white spire is a symbol that they do have a governmental control, that there is some power at large that runs Umbar. To those in the know, it is a place to fear, especially if summoned to the Ivory Hall! 'The Armorers’ Guildhall ' Three story stone building that is home to the Armorer's Guild, around it is the Iron forge, a place where most weapons and armor types can be purchased. 'The Merchants’ Guildhall ' This four story building has a domed roof and is the meeting hall for the representatives of the merchants' operating in Umbar. Its halls are rife with all manner of scheming, greedy merchants. 'The Barracks of the City Guard ' Long ago the Captain of the Havens who retired agreed to Captain the City Guard. His enlisted men are in the pay of the Corsairs through the Captains of the Havens. Unless the Captains all agree, then Valdurmir and his retinue do not act. But when they do act, they do so decisively and with extreme prejudice. They detain people at the Iron House, and execute people in the 'Crimson Rigging'. 'The Iron House ' Jail or prison complex, three-story building with two levels underground. A torture chamber is on site, sometimes referred to as the 'Chamber of Song'. 'The Crimson Rigging ' Place of execution where people are hanged from a mock ships mast inside a large hall. Drinks are served here! So you can watch the fun! The Executioners' are the City Guard. 'The Twilight Trickster ' Gambling den. This is a resplendent establishment frequented by the best gamblers, the richest and most infamous. Run by a former pirate, named Berhir. 'The Serpent Pit ' This tavern meets gambling den has a unique feature. A circular pit dug into the middle of the ground floor which forms a Pit-Fighting Arena. Slave-masters bet their money on the slaves they think most likely win, and have a good knees-up and a sing song. 'The Death's Head ' This inn, ran by the mysterious enigma that is Adumir Valkad, is known by those with smarts as a place to hire a knife. It is unknown how many assassins’ guilds operate throughout Umbar, but Valkad was once the best and master of the 'Shadowblades.' Of course, Valkad is very much still in business himself, though he rarely carries out hits these days! 'The House of Studded Midnight ' Jewelry merchants and a known place to fence stolen items and trinkets. Run by Kaldurmeir, a former mercenary and cutthroat. 'The Dead Reckoning ' A small guild of navigators and artists have got together to create a shop that sells wondrous maps of the coasts, Islands and hitherto uncharted areas, drawing on a life time of experience on the open seas! 'The Blood Scryer ' A diviner's house, she tells fortunes in blood! Mrishma Kal'Akbir is her name, but most call her the Blood Hag. 'The School of the Corsair's Blade ' Isdath was once a Corsair. Now he is raised as one of the best sword arms of his generation and he has founded a school to teach the art to warriors in Umbar seeking to join the piratical ranks! This three tiered building is one of finery and well established. It has many yards and rooms set aside for training it's patrons in their skill. All for a reasonable price of course! 'The Warrens ' A poorer district, patrolled by gangs of thugs and urchins. This is where many of the villains who rise up to the heights of Umbar's society have their humble roots, though none would admit it. The best known gangs are the Bloody Scroll, the Tattered Flag, the Shadow Walkers, the Black Dragons and the Dark Lord's Wish. Often the warrens are a running battle between these evil gangs, but they also carry out work in the Slums of the Harbors. Category:Faction Category:Evil Factions